Tinkerbell Effect
by 13ismynumber
Summary: 1DFIC/ He was Peter Pan and she was Tinkerbell, too bad this Neverland is twisted and she wanted to be his Wendy. This is not a love story of Best Friends, rather this is a story of how one girl broke the greatest rule of friendship: never fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Tinkerbell Effect**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

/./

_Him: You know, you'd always be my best friend._

_Her: Yeah, till you find the perfect girl, you have me._

_/./_

_**-13ismynumberQUOTES**_

* * *

**Part I**

**Burning Sight**

* * *

_You needed me in order to fly, Peter. And I was more than happy to be your Tinkerbell…or so I thought._

_Preferring to be your best friend more than being your Wendy who eventually disappears, leaving you heartbroken and sad, I felt content._

_I made my choice._

_But behind the pixie dusts, flying against the wind moments, and Wendy's many departures from your side, I saw how different you look at her and you look at me._

_And somehow, I found myself longing for that look…_

_Oh no matter how twisted it was, I wanted to be your Wendy even just once._

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

To say summer was not her favorite season would be a lie, after all, she was born and named after this season. Summer Allison Thompson was your typical girl. Average height, average weight, brownish-red hair, straight white teeth due to braces, and hazel eyes. She sucked at any sport, and only excelled in academics but wasn't really the best. She was one of those people in the normal crowd that just got lucky to not be dumped in the nerds table because she happens to have a life outside of school.

Yes, typical little Summer enjoying her favorite season by the lake in their park before she has to go to work.

She took a summer job at the bookstore in the center of the town where every store is next to each other. She went there with her good friend, Jasmine also known as Jazz.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back on her elbows to feel the sun on her skin.

"Summer!"

And there goes her peace and quiet.

Summer groaned before opening her eyes, realizing that the person who called her already blocked her sun. "Hello to you too, Tammie." Summer said in a teasing manner.

"Oh whatever." Tammi said as posh as she could and then said, "How long did you know?"

Summer raised a brow, trying to play that she didn't know what she was talking about. Tammie knew all about this tactic she uses, "Oh please! Don't play dumb! How long did you know that he was coming home?"

Summer stood up brushing herself. If Tammie knew, chances are majority of the people in this town know as well. "Look, I just figured, okay? He broke up with Cassidy two days ago, he texted me that he's coming home yesterday."

Tammie scoffed. "Oh! So, now he remembers to text you! When he barely gave recognition to your existence for the past year!" Tammie shouted, flailing her arms around her. Summer rolled her eyes, not this again.

Tammie had been on her neck every time he was the topic. Could she really blame her? He was her best friend…regardless of whether he ignored her or not, which in Summer's defense, he didn't ignore her, he was just…busy.

Summer started to walk away as she heard Tammie continue scolding her, walking right beside her, "Summer! When will you wake up? He only needs you when he's either in a stupid mess, can't call his girlfriend or when he's heartbroken and needs picking up! And you know the worst part of it all, you call him your best friend, be there for him 24/7 waiting for his every beck and call while he can't even be bothered to reply and ask you how you are! Remember the time when you got your heart broken and you e-mailed him and all he said was, 'The guy's a d-bag and he doesn't deserve you! Love you. Louisxx' And he calls your ex a d-bag!"

Summer ignored her. Of course, how can she forget when Tammie would never stop reminding her?

When will she wake up?

Probably never.

Why?

Simply because somehow, she can't seem to stop caring, stop being a best friend to Louis Tomlinson.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

She was more than excited to see him. She had clutched to her cell phone, waiting for a text from him, like her life depended on it.

Ever since Tammie found out yesterday about Louis coming home, she hasn't stopped telling her to just ignore him and give him a taste of his own medicine. In which, Summer thought it was tempting until she remembers why he was going back home.

He got his heartbroken.

She sighed. Running a hand through her hair, she slumped further into the couch in their living room, her phone tossed a feet away on the couch as well. She glanced at it and then back at the t.v. that had been on the whole time but she hasn't even bothered to acknowledge.

Just when she thought that the hours could drag on, the doorbell rang and before she knew it she was on her feet, sprinting for the door. She yanked her door open and she saw Louis Tomlinson standing outside, hoodie on his head.

Her face lit up and she couldn't help but squeal as she hugged him tightly around the neck. He placed his arms abruptly around her, catching her before they both fall from the impact she brought.

"You're finally here!" Summer cheered when she pulled away from him. He smiled at her.

She dragged him inside, closing the door, behind her as she followed him to the living room. Louis had always known his way around her house. He grew up here with her.

On their childhood days, it would always be either her house or his, never another place. It was like this until they reached their teenage years. And then, one day, he decided he wanted to follow his dream and audition to the X-Factor. And of course, she supported him…all the way! Even when they were put in a band together, she was there, listening to him to about how he felt through the phone.

Summer sat down and he found himself slowly lying down on the couch, his head on her lap.

She knew this Louis a little too well. When he got himself heartbroken, he wasted no time to sulk. He would smile, sure, but then you'd see in his eyes how broken he was. And when Summer and him are alone and somehow, shut the whole world out from their own, he'll lie there, his head on her lap, her hands running soothingly on his hair…as he slowly finds himself crying. He wouldn't talk about it. Not a single word, until he managed to cry his heart out.

And this is exactly the scene playing.

Summer found herself, slowly running her hands through his hair. They sit there, in their own little world, silently. Summer decided to soothe him a little as she said, "It's okay, Lou. I'm here."

And once the words were out, she heard sobs and felt tears on her lap.

She was back here again, just like always. She finds herself try to pick up Louis' pieces as she too bruise herself.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

The morning light slowly made their way through the glass window and hit Summer's face. It was another day. Summer scrunched her face, the light blinding her as she tried to open her eyes. She tried to move, only to find her legs feeling numb. And then everything came running back to her.

Louis had done nothing but cry and simply lie quietly on her the whole night. She would admit it hadn't been the first time this happened but it's been a year and Summer was just wrapping her mind around the fact that he is back.

She rubbed her eyes, pushing the sleepiness away with force. She yawned and stretched her arms. She looked down to see Louis sleeping. She started to notice the bags under his eyes and how tired her looks. She can't help but pity him. Brining her fingers close to his face as she traced the bags, Louis started scrunching his nose, a habit he does when he was being disturbed in his sleep.

She let out a giggle. Oh, she had missed him. Too bad now is not the time to tell him that and enjoy his company, after all, he came home for the love, care and comfort that he only seem to find in her, her smile, slightly faded, turning into a sad one.

"Lou?" She called, shaking his shoulders to wake him up.

Louis immediately grabbed her hand in his, his eyes still closed. Summer tried to get her hand back but his grip tightened. "Louis! Wake up." She tried again.

This time, Louis replied, "Cassidy." His low sleepy murmur was unclear but still Summer managed to understand. She bit her lip.

The throbbing in her heart came and she couldn't find a proper reason why. She didn't know if it was because he was breaking right before her very eyes or because even if he was with her, he'd still be unreachable. It was selfish of her to think of the latter at a time like this but she can't help it. Even though, she must boldly admit, she had fallen for him once a long time ago, she had chosen to be his best friend more than anything else.

She pushed the thoughts away and ignored her heart. She shook his shoulder harder and made her voice louder, "Louis! Wake up!"

And that did the trick.

Louis' eyes flutter open. He slowly turned, so that he was not on his side but on his back, meeting gazes with Summer.

Summer took her hand back from him and somehow, the warmth that Louis felt was immediately gone. Pain flashed in his eyes, he knows, but then somehow, as if Summer's eyes were mirrors, pain flashed across them…only stronger and more visible.

Summer looked away, and Louis took this as a cue to sit up. He stretched his arms as he heard Summer shuffle behind him, trying to bring feeling back to her legs.

"Sorry about your legs." Louis said, knowing that he caused it.

"It's okay. I got used to it." Summer quietly replied. Louis turned to look at her.

She was still the same, he thought. Her hair was still easily tamed when tied back into a ponytail. She'd still bite her lip when she's thinking too deep. And her emotions still flash across her eyes, making her easy to read for him.

He can't help but smile.

One of the many things he loves about home was the fact that Summer still welcomes her with open arms…no matter what the circumstances are.

"What are you smiling about?" Summer asked, breaking his trance.

Louis shook his head. "Nothing, just glad to be home." Louis said. He stood up and stretched once again. Summer stood up as well, checking her cell phone.

"The lads would be here later. They said they'll come." Louis said, glancing at Summer who still had her eyes on her cell.

Louis felt irritated as he grabbed her cell from her and brought it up, out of her reach. "Hey!" Summer yelled.

"Were you even listening to me?" Louis said, irritation in his voice.

Summer rolled her eyes. "I was! You said the boys are coming…that's great." Summer then whispered, "If I met them."

"What?" Louis said, unconsciously lowering his arm with the cell, letting Summer take the chance to grab it from him. He didn't care. He wanted to confirm what he heard. "You never met them?"

Summer turned, avoiding his gaze. "Only because…"

The memory flashed in her brain, it happened almost a year ago, when Louis and his band were just trying their best to find their way into the fame. The reason she never met them was because Cassidy confronted her the day before Louis was coming home to visit, that she doesn't want her around when Louis and her should be spending every minute together. At first, Summer got mad at how obnoxious Cassidy was, thinking that she would just simply ignore her, but then Cassidy told her something she can't help but agree with. _"You don't want Louis and I to get into a fight now would you?"_

Her words rung in Summer's ears once more.

Truth be told, Louis was madly in love with Cassidy, that even a single fight could send him into the brink of insanity.

Cassidy, in lack of better term, was…is a total queen bee. And she knows it. As cliché and as immature as it may sound, Cassidy torments people but not physically, she drowns your soul through her skin piercing words and her hunting threats. Simply put, she can get what she wants when she wants. And sadly, Louis was oblivious to it all. Hell, every boy was oblivious to it all. They were all too mesmerized by her beauty and her so-called kindness, to even see who she really is when there's no boy around.

So, Summer wasn't so surprised when Louis found himself wrapped around her perfect little manicured finger.

She sighed as bit her lip before lying, "I was sick when you guys visited, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Louis exclaimed, suddenly remembering the day Summer called him and say she couldn't come over because she suddenly got sick.

Summer was about to turn around and ask Louis if he wanted to eat when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Summer said.

"Hey, lovely! I was wondering if you'd need me to cover your shift for you later?" Summer knew it was Jazz.

"Why?" Summer asked, Louis was now in front of her, listening intently to her conversation.

"Because Louis is here. Come on, we both know you'd want to spend your time with him before he leaves." Jazz said. Summer smiled. This is what she loves about Jazz, she knows things, she keeps them and be the ever thoughtful girl everyone wants to be a friend of.

"Uhm. That's really nice of you, Jazz. Sure. Thank you so much!" Summer said, her grin never fading. Louis eyes her.

The call ends and Summer's eyes went to Louis. "Well, looks like Jazz is covering for me for work. What do you want to do?"

Louis beamed at her as she engulfed her in a bear hug. "Thanks, Summer. I really missed you!" He whispered into her ears.

She found herself hugging him back tightly as she whispered back, "That's what best friends are for."

The thing with Louis is, he's not a bad best friend at all. Sure he gets too caught with the fame and his girlfriend but he can be sweet when he wanted to. He never forgets the important dates and details in your life and would make it a point that he'd make you feel special by sending gifts that were really filled with thoughts.

Summer pulled away. "I'll make us breakfast before you decide to eat me instead."

Louis laughed.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

**From:** Cassidyxx

**Message:** Louis.:( I want to meet up, let's talk.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

"Hey, come on. Let's watch some movies." Summer called out to him as he entered the living room.

She was seated on the floor, piles of movies around her. Louis sighed, making her look back at him.

"What time does your work start?" Louis said, his voice controlled. He flipped his hair to the side.

Summer stood up, fear flashing in her face. "In an hour, why?"

"Uhm, an old friend wanted to…meet up. So, I was thinking you should just go to work instead." Louis explained. He brought his hand to fix his hair, removing it from his gaze.

Summer eyes his every move and he felt it. Summer licked her dry lips, her eyes still watching him. "Okay sure, I guess I can tell—"

"Okay. Thanks, bye!" And the slamming of the front door was all she heard.

She found herself so alone.

Every move of Louis replayed in her mind, especially how many time he would touch his hair.

It scared her…

Because he only does that when he's hiding something.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

Summer hugged her arms around her, the cold summer air was hitting as the late afternoon started to come and take its place in the sky. She has been sitting on the stairs of Louis' porch for half an hour.

The moment she was let out of work, the feeling of anxiousness still hasn't left her. So, she walked swiftly and decided to check on Louis, thinking he would be home by now. But it turns out, that even his mom was out. So, she ended up on his porch steps, ignoring the summer wind.

A car engine stops, and the door opens.

Summer looks up with a smile on her face…

Only to find out it wasn't him.

"Liam?"

Then Summer finally remembers that the other lads would be coming too today. Her eyes traveled and she saw the other lads and Mrs. Tomlinson. She knew every single one of them, how can she not? They were practically everywhere and in every topic the girls talk about. Niall closed the trunk after getting the last bag from it.

'_So that's why the house is empty. Mrs. Tomlinson picked them up from the airport.'_ Summer thought.

"Uhm, I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?" Liam said, unsure.

Summer stood up abruptly from where she was seated at and placed out a hand, "I'm Summer Thompson, Louis' best friend."

Recognition became visible in Liam's face. The next thing Summer knew was that she was being hugged by Harry Styles. If this was another girl, they would have fainted from excitement and happiness but Summer's mind was somewhere else. She was still very much worried of Louis.

"So, you're Summer? The girl Louis sends gifts to!" Harry said, when he pulled away. Summer felt herself blush but she managed to nod.

"Well, Louis and Summer go way back. Don't you, sweetie?" Mrs. Tomlinson said, winking at her. Summer laughed.

"So, where's Louis?" Zayn Malik spoke up as he walked towards them.

Summer's eyes looked at all of them. She must say, they do look far more handsome in person. She smiled at them, "Actually I haven't seen h—"

Her words became into an abrupt stop, when her eyes landed on something across the street. The others' eyes followed hers and soon, they too were frozen and speechless like her.

There, on the other street was none other than Louis Tomlinson kissing Cassidy Park.

And all Summer could say before going back to her house beside Louis' was, "Oh, there he is."

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

_You were my Peter Pan and I was your Tinkerbell._

_I'm the person you run to when you're broken and in pain. Sometimes, I want to tell you that I feel that too, worst part is, it's because of you._

* * *

Please do stay tuned and review.:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea of this story and I do own the fictional characters. Thank you.

**_Stay Safe._**

xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is Dedicated**

_To:_

**Carlo**

_**A friend, a Pretend Father Figure and a Memorable Member of the SENIO12S Family**_

_May your soul rest in peace and may God, the ever loving Father, fill your heart with nothing but love and happiness_

_You will always be remembered_

* * *

**Tinkerbell Effect**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

/./

_Him: You know you'd always be my best friend, right?_

_Her: Exactly._

_Sometimes I wish I'd stop being one then maybe you'd fall in love with me instead._

_/./_

_**-13ismynumberQUOTES**_

* * *

**Part II**

**Smoke Your Heart Out**

* * *

_Sometimes I wish that we could just go back before the fame…_

_When it was always Peter and Tink…_

_Before the story began and Wendy came…_

_The time when it was just you and I against the world._

_But it's too late now, isn't it?_

_Do know that when I made a choice to be your best friend and hide my growing feelings for you, I did it not because I thought I have no chance with you…no…I did it because somehow, I know I want to be the girl you'd point to when they ask you who you can't live without and not just the person you love._

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

**From:** Tammie

**Message:** OI! It's all over town, queen bitch is spreading the word. THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

**From:** Louis

**Message:** Summer! I'm so happy! We're back together, can you believe it! ;)

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

**From:** Jazz

**Message:** Hey, lovely. Are you going to work today?:)

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

**From:** Louis

**Message:** Hey, Summer? Jazz said you didn't go to work yesterday. Are you okay?:( I haven't seen or heard from you the whole day either. Are you mad at me or something? xx

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

**From:** Louis

**Message:** Summer! I know you're avoiding me…I haven't seen you for two days!:( Even Jazz doesn't know where you are. Come on, bes, tell me what I did wrong. I'd make it up to you, I promise!xx

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

**From:** Tammie

**Message:** I know where you are, bitch. Don't worry. I won't tell your bastard of a best friend. I told him you've been out with me majority of the time. The idiot actually believed it. HAHA. You owe me. Xxx

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

Summer sighed as she continued to read through her messages.

She had been locked up in her room for two days now. Her mother, who only got back yesterday from her trip, was oblivious to it all, although, she did ask her why she wasn't hanging out with Louis. Summer just waved her off.

Summer knows she doesn't have any right to avoid Louis and be depressed.

But can anyone really blame her?

She found her best friend kissing his ex when he told her that he was going to meet an old friend. He lied to her, no way around that. Why couldn't he just come clean about it in the first place? Why did he have to lie through his teeth and leave her worrying that he did something stupid because he's sad?

She was so worried about him.

And what was he doing?

He was getting back with his ex.

Summer groaned.

The logic is so twisted.

She didn't know if she hates Louis right now because he lied to her or because he lied to her _plus_ the fact that he has to be so stupid yet again to go back into that fucked up relationship with the girl she can't help but despise.

The worst part of it all was that she just met the boys and she ended up looking stupid as she ran back inside her house, slamming the door behind her.

She groaned even more as she pushed her face further into her pillow. She screamed. Louis was making her so mad, so confused and so hurt all together. Why can't the situations be as simple as before, when they were fighting over who should push the swing and be on the swing first? Things were so simple back then. She was Summer and he was Louis.

Now, she was Summer, the best friend of Louis Tomlinson.

And he was Louis Tomlinson from the boy band One Direction, boyfriend of Cassidy Marks.

She pushed herself up from her bed. She ran her hand through her frizzed hair. She felt gross with herself. She grabbed her towel from her chair and headed for the bathroom.

A long bath was what she needed.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

The shower was running on her body, the warmth relaxing her tensed up nerves. She sighed in contentment. The closed curtains around the shower kept the warmth in.

Her peace was shattered when the bathroom door creaks open and lightly closed.

"Mom?" Summer tried to guess who it was. She turned off her shower to hear better around her surroundings.

"No."

She knew that voice anywhere. How can she not when she had heard it evolved from the childish high pitch to the deep, hoarse, thanks to puberty voice?

"Louis? What the fuck are you doing here?" Summer shouted as she tried to think if her towel was near enough for her to grab.

"You're avoiding me." Louis said, pain was heard from his voice. For once, Summer was thankful she cannot see his face.

Summer held the curtain close to her body as she shot her hand out and felt the wall for her towel. Once she did, she did a little happy dance in her head before grabbing it and wrapping her body.

"I am not." Summer denied, she was still behind the curtains.

Somehow, she would not allow that a boy would see her only covered in a towel…even if he was her best friend.

"You are. Stop denying it." Louis said, his voice breaking.

Summer closed her eyes, leaning on the wet wall behind her. "Well, you ignored me."

"What?" Louis' voice got louder.

"You ignored me…for the past year, Lou." Summer explained. She swallowed the lump on her throat, thankful yet again that they were separated by the cloth, where he can't see her and she can't see him. Their expressions won't be a weakness to each other.

"I didn't! I sent you gifts!" Louis reasoned his voice still loud.

Summer scoffed. "Yeah! Was I really that materialistic in your eyes? And besides, those gifts only come once in a blue moon, Lou! I'm your best friend; I need to speak to you! I'm not like Cassidy that you could just warm up to with gifts! You know that." Summer reasoned out as well, her voice getting louder.

"Well, I'm sorry for being busy!" Louis shouted with sarcasm.

"Yeah, that's exactly the excuse that I've been telling myself but you know what, Tammie was right, no matter how busy you are or how tight your schedule is, if you really did care, if you really valued our friendship, you would've at least tried to reply, if not always, at least more often." Summer held back a sob, a tear suddenly rolling down her eye.

"My calls went to voice mails, my e-mails and texts were all ignored. I feel like I'm like the other fans you've got, lucky if I get a glance at you in person!" Summer shouted, trying to make sure her voice never broke once.

Louis fell silent. He slowly walked towards the curtained shower, lifting his hand to draw it back.

"I'm not a fan, Louis. I'm your best friend." Summer spoke up once more, trying her best to remind him of who she was in his life before the fame.

His hand fell back to his side.

He feels so horrible.

"I'm sorry." Louis said softly but he knew she heard it because he heard her move inside the shower.

"Yeah, I know…" she paused, "Me too." When she said the last two words, both knew she wasn't sorry because she ignored him. No, her tone said otherwise. It was as if she too was sorry for letting herself look so stupid just for Louis.

Louis tried again. "Summer, I—"

"I know, me too." Summer said, her voice becoming more snappy and forced.

Louis' hands fisted by his side, he knew that there was nothing left to say. It was time to leave and just walk away.

Louis turned, opening the door slowly. Before closing he turned to her, although he cannot see her, he still did. He then said, "I just thought you should know that I'll be leaving tonight. Cassidy invited me to a vacation trip to Florida."

He waited for her reply.

He stood there, waiting.

When he didn't hear anything, not even a shuffle inside the shower, he sadly and slowly closed the door behind him.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

Summer lit another cigarette and placed it in her mouth, she took it in. She closed her eyes.

She had promised herself to stop smoking, roughly around 7 months ago. That was the time when, after a month of sulking without her famous best friend, she had gotten over her break up with her d-bag of a boyfriend.

So why was she slowly killing her lungs yet again?

On a swing in a park filled with kids nevertheless?

Simple because she feels like shit and the confusing thoughts mixed with the ever confusing logic versus feelings had given her no space to breathe properly and she wanted nothing but to smoke.

"I thought you quit smoking." Tammie sat on the swing next to her.

"How did you find me?" Summer said, her voice a tad bit hoarse from the smoking.

Tammie rolled her eyes. "I texted Jazz, you weren't at work; I checked your house, your mom was surprisingly there but not you; and when I went to Louis' house, which was where I was expecting you'd be, you weren't. So, the next thing on the list was the park, the place where you usually stay when you needed some thinking done."

Tammie knew her well. Every thought, every word that would possibly come out of her mouth, Tammie already expected. Summer didn't need to tell her anything, she just knows. And sometimes, she can't help but wish that Louis could be like her.

You know, just there for her.

"What happened?" Tammie finally asked as Summer brought the cigarette back to her mouth.

Summer puffed out smoke before speaking. "Louis cornered me in my bathroom."

"What the hell?" Tammie said, shouting.

"Not like that." Summer immediately said. "I was in the shower, curtains were drawn and I had a towel on my body."

"Oh. Okay, go on." Tammie said.

"And well, he said I was avoiding him, I countered by saying that he ignored me. He didn't understand. So, I explained. I told him that he ignored me for a year and that you were right, if he really valued our friendship, he would've tried his best to keep in contact. He would've tried to be there. You know. And then it ended up with him apologizing and me saying, I know, me too." Summer explained as nonchalant as she could.

"Wait a second! You apologized?" Tammie said, clearly not liking what she did.

"Not like that! I apologized not because of ignoring him but because of letting myself be so stupid by letting him ignore me and our friendship."

Tammie sighed in relief. "Good girl! Then what happened?"

"He told me he's going to Florida tonight…with Cassidy."

The words flew out of her mouth, stinging ever single part of her. She breathed on her cigarette, trying to numb the sting.

"And you said?" Tammie asked, her voice soft.

"Nothing."

How cliché, she said nothing. Summer looked at Tammie, who was drawing out a pack of cigarette and opening it. She grabbed Summer's lighter and lit one for herself.

"I thought you hate smoking?" Summer said in disbelief.

"What's the difference between first hand and second hand smoking anyway?" Tammie pointed out, clearly remembering how her father always smokes.

Summer rolled her eyes, taking the pack and lighter from her hands. "It's more dangerous?" She said with sarcasm.

Tammie puffed out her smoke, coughing in the process. Summer ignored her.

"So, are you guys still best friends?"

Summer shrugged.

Tammie stood up, throwing her cigarette on the floor and stomping on it. "This is why he keeps doing it, Summer."

Summer looked up at Tammie, clearly not getting anything she just said.

"Because you're always there!" Tammie exclaimed at her. "He knows that if he made so many mistakes, if everybody hates him, if he needs fixing, you're always going to be there, which is why he never stops being such an idiotic bastard!"

Summer's eyes widened as Tammie's voice got louder, as if she wanted to drill all her words inside Summer's head. "Think about it."

Tammie lowered herself, meeting gazes with Summer. "How long are you willing to bruise yourself for a guy who can't even fight for you?"

The question was left hanging and was slowly drilling not only into Summer's brain but into her heart, painfully. The cigarette on her hands fell to the ground and Tammie's eyes followed it.

"I know you're in love with him." Tammie spoke up, looking down on her shoes.

Summer bit her tongue from speaking.

"And he'll probably never know…unless you," Tammie pauses, "Unless you tell him now." She gave her friend one last look before walking away.

Summer closed her eyes, gulping.

Tinkerbell Effect…that certain outcome when you chose to be his best friend more than being somebody else in his life, more than being his Wendy, didn't she choose that a long time ago? She chose to be his fallback girl.

So, why does she still feel like this again?

There it was again, the feeling of breathing underwater, the same feeling of when the walls just suddenly close on you, cutting your air source. She was in pain…and she knew it was growing by the second, ready to have her writhing soon.

She felt her hand on the pack of cigarette and her lighter…

It was time to light another one.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

The cold summer night breeze flew her way as she breathed in the smoke in. She puffed it out.

Four hours in that swing and half a pack later, she couldn't fight herself anymore. She knew that Tammie was right. He kept breaking her because she allowed him to, because despite it all she still don't want 15 years of friendship to fly right out of the window.

She brought the smoke to her lips for one last time before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. She fastened her pace on the cemented pavement, afraid that if she doesn't get there soon, she might change her mind again along with her fee and back out.

Her eyes looked at the familiar neighborhood. She took a sharp turn and headed for the porch stairs. Biting her lip as she slowly brought her hand to ring the doorbell.

The sound added to her nervousness and she can't help but think that she wanted another cigarette.

"I'll get it!" She heard just as the door opened and it revealed Harry Styles.

"Hello." He said in his posh Cheshire accent.

Summer forced a smile, trialing her eyes behind him to get a glimpse of the inside. When she didn't see much she said, "Can I please speak with Louis?"

"Who's as at the door, mate?" Zayn came behind Harry.

"Summer, she's looking for Louis." Harry answered him.

Zayn brought an arm around Harry and said, "He's not here. He left for the airport just a couple of minutes ago."

She was too late.

The pain in her heart starts again, and the world starts getting smaller and she wants to have that cigarette more than ever now.

"Go after him." A voice behind her said.

It was Tammie.

"Tammie! What are you doing here?" Summer said, as Tammie went up the porch stairs. The boys were quiet.

"Doesn't matter. You have to tell Louis." Tammie said, urging her to go after him.

"What do you have to tell Louis?" Harry spoke up.

Summer was about to answer but Tammie beat her to it. "Something she should've told him a long time ago."

Summer gave her a look and Tammie just shrugged it off.

"Well, Harry can give you a ride!" An Irish voice suddenly joined and was squeezing himself to be visible on the other side of Harry. "Won't you, Harry?"

"I'll borrow the keys from Mrs. Tomlinson." Harry said in a tired voice as he pushed Zayn and Niall out of his way.

"Thank you!" Tammie shouted back at Harry.

"Can I come?" Niall asked Summer.

She looked at Tammie and then back at Niall who was making a cute face at him. She laughed lightly before nodding.

"Yey! I'm gonna go tell Daddy Direction!" Niall shouted as he ran back inside.

Zayn looked behind him as he heard Liam said, "What? You want to go back to the airport?"

"Yes! Only because Summer, you know Lou's bestie, is going and I want to see the look on his face when Summer tells him whatever it is!" Niall says.

Liam groans. "Zayn! We're going to the airport!"

Zayn shrugs. "Well. That was fast."

Tammie giggles and Harry returns with the keys. He starts heading for the car with Naill and Liam following right after him. Tammie happily goes down as if what was about to happen won't be a drama filled one. Summer sighs and Zayn stops beside her.

"You smoke." Zayn says. "You don't happen to have an extra with you now, do you?"

Summer feels the pack and lighter on the back of her jeans.

If she was going to do this with the chances of losing Louis Tomlinson forever, she wasn't going to turn to something that could kill her. No, she was not ruining her life yet again for a guy. She learned her lesson…and it was a fucked up one that she will never forget.

She took it out and handed it to Zayn. "Here, have them." She started to go down the steps when she turned to Zayn and said, "I quit."

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

_You were my Peter Pan and I was your Tinkerbell._

_While she…_

_She was your Wendy._

_I want you to feel the same way about me, but I don't think that's ever going to happen…because you can't love me when she's all you can see._

* * *

I won't be replying to reviews today…everything is just a blur for me right now and I'm tired…Sorry. Aside from the tragic happenings to my friend, I also happen to have a lot of drama in my own home. So, please do understand. Thanks.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and prayed for my friend. Please do continue praying for his soul. He's in a happier place now. Please include him in your prayers and as well as his family and his girlfriend who is having a very hard time. Her name is Bea. So, if you can, do include them in your prayers again. Thank you so much.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tinkerbell Effect**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

/./

_Him: Why does it always have to be a choice between what I can't live without?_

_Her: Because that way you'd know that you could still lose something and live._

_/./_

_**-13ismynumberQUOTES**_

* * *

**Part III**

**Now Or Never**

* * *

_The heart makes is choice always, and just like you, no matter how young you may act, did so too._

_The longing look you have on your face, the distant pain that reflects in your eyes…They were enough for me to know that sometimes, being Peter and Tink would never be enough._

_You would always need your Wendy…_

…_And I will always long to be one._

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

She jumped out of the car, not caring if the others were behind her not. She ran through the sliding doors as soon as they open and without looking back, continued to run, her eyes moving around frantically, hoping to see the boy in a striped shirt.

Men in coats, women in heels, children with their small backpack, and old couples in their slow pace…

She saw them all but not him.

How hard was it to find one man in a striped shirt?

Added to the fact that everybody in London knows his face?

As the clock strikes another minute that passes, the anxiousness and fear in her grew that she was already too late, that she might never be able to tell him the feelings that was eating her alive.

She halts, going around in slow circles, trying to memorize each face, each color, everything. But not a single strand of hair was familiar…

And right at that very moment, she somehow found herself slowly admitting that she was too la—

"Louis!" Her eyes caught on to the familiar hoodie, and she found herself sprinting for him.

She grabs him from behind and he turns around, his face giving out a shocked expression. "Summer?" He says in disbelief and she grabs him into a tight hug.

"Louis, we have to go." Cassidy, who was standing a few feet behind Louis said. They pulled away just as loud footsteps came.

"You're all here." Louis said as he turns his gaze to the others who just came and halted a few feet behind Summer.

"Tell him, Summer." Tammie urges her on not to waste anymore time.

"Tell me what?" Louis asks, lowering his gaze to Summer.

It was now or never.

"I'm in love with you."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"I have always been," Summer says softly, "Even before you became Louis Tomlinson of One Direction."

Louis' eyes were filled with surprise. He couldn't think straight.

Here he was on his way to Florida with the girl he had been with for the longest time and he knew that when he agreed to meet up with her on the day he arrived back home, he knew he wasn't ready to let that go to waste, nor was he ready to be left alone.

And here she was…

His best friend.

Telling him that she was in love with him.

"Louis." Cassidy says yet again. "Come on."

His eyes softened as he looked at Summer, he gives a sad smile before saying, "I'm sorry, we'll talk when I get back. I promise."

He steps back and she watches him.

He turns around and she says, "She doesn't notice, does she?"

He faces her, a few feet of distance away from each other. He says, "What?"

"She doesn't notice the small things," She says a little louder, loud enough for their friends to hear. "She doesn't notice how you touch your hair suddenly when you lie, or when you scrunch your nose when you're being disturbed in your sleep…" The tears were threatening to fall, she knows. But she swallows the lump on her throat, as she tries to push back the tears for awhile longer.

"She doesn't notice how your mouth curves a little when you sing or when you talk or the way your voice suddenly hoarsens when you're being loud and playful…" A tear falls but she wipes it away, "She doesn't notice…but I do." Her voice breaks.

"Summer, I—" Louis tries to say.

"I'm not asking you to choose me." Summer says as her tears were starting to fall slowly, "But I just think that you have to know. You have to know that I don't think I can be your best friend anymore. I'm not going to compete anymore.

"Once you turn and take her hand," She says gesturing towards Cassidy, "There wouldn't be any more calls that go straight to your voicemail or e-mails and text messages to ignore because once you leave, I don't think I can hold on any longer."

Louis slowly steps towards her but she step back, clearly not yet finish with what she was saying. Her voice was painfully broken now, and her tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks. "And I know that it must be hard for you to choose between me and her," She looks at Cassidy then at Louis, "Your best friend and your girlfriend. But it was hard for me too to choose but I made my sacrifice and I chose to be your best friend more than anything, I just hoped that it didn't have to end this way."

"So, you're asking me to choose?" Louis says, pain and annoyance in his voice. "Summer, you know I can't do that. I can't—"

"Yeah, I know." And that very moment, Louis knew he had already voiced out his choice without meaning to. The look on her eyes tore him apart as his answer reflected in her tearful eyes. He tried to reach out to her but she backed away from his reach.

"Summer, I'm sorry." Louis says, trying his best to make her understand how hard it was for him.

Summer was guided by Tammie who was immediately by her side once she stepped back once more, her eyes never leaving a confused and sad Louis.

He made his choice, and he made it very clear.

"_I can't—"_

"_I can't—"_

"_I can't—"_

The unfinished sentence kept repeating in her head, telling her more than enough of his decision.

And she made hers too.

"I know," She found herself brokenly whisper, saying the words she found herself saying yet again, "Me too."

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

_He remained as Peter and she stayed as his Wendy._

_I flew alone across the skies…_

_As I come to realize that I don't need to be his Tinkerbell when I could be somebody's Wendy._

_Oh how twisted my Neverland could be._

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own everything else, like the plot and the fictional characters in this story, so don't steal it._

Hello! This is the end. Yes. It's a sad ending. Sorry, I was trying something new I guess. Anyway! Somehow, I can't bring myself to think straight for a moment and I've been really down this whole weekend. So maybe you can cheer me up? You know…leave a review?

On the brighter side of things, I will be posting my newest story that I have been working on since last week. It's called **THE GUITAR GIRL**, and to those who don't know yet, it is a NIALL "LITTLE LEPRECHAUN" HORAN story. It will be up and ready to read by this week, when I feel like posting it. HAHAHA. Sorry for not giving you an exact date…but I would be giving you a little summery of it.:)

* * *

**THE GUITAR GIRL:**

_Niall Horan, despite not knowing her real name, was still waiting for the perfect coincidence to meet his Guitar Girl yet again. _

_Riley Green with a great talent, needed money if she wants to survive in London. _

_These two's paths cross yet again but this time, instead of meeting __**her**__, he meets…__**him**__._

* * *

Well, there you have it.:) Tell me what you think about it.

Leave a review, continue reading, alert and favorite, please!:)

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


End file.
